Come What May
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: Post memory wipe. Just a look at how Mitsuru and Kokoro rebuilt their relationship. Smut Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Come What May**

* * *

Mitsuru x Kokoro  
Fanfiction by:  
Blue Trinkets

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories and Dreams.

Bird's Nest was suffocatingly cramped, especially when compared to their old boarding house. But Squad 13 were more relieved to have Kokoro and Mitsuru back with them, even if it meant their space has now become even more crowded. They're all back together, and that's all that matters...at least for now.

"Here's some of your stuff, Kokoro." Miku said as she handed her the suitcase. "I packed everything I could fit in there."

"Thanks, Miku." Kokoro smiled as she opened it curiously, wondering what Miku has managed to bring from Mistilteinn. She recognized most of the contents, but as she pulled out the stuffed doll, Kokoro felt a pang in her chest.

She didn't know why it would make her feel that way but the emotion was so profound she didn't realize that a small sound of distress has escaped her lips.

Miku looked at her in concern, then saw the doll Kokoro held in her hands. "You made that. Do you remember?"

"I remember asking Papa for a sewing kit." Kokoro replied. "But why did I make this?"

Miku sighed. "I saw it in the room you shared with Mitsuru. I thought you'd want it so I brought it here."

"That's not possible." Kokoro said, her face going a little pale. "Why would I share a room with a boy?"

Miku shook her head. "Hiro and Zero Two said Papa have altered your memories. So you probably don't remember any of this, but the last few weeks in the boarding house, you stopped sleeping in our room."

Kokoro looked at the ring on her left hand. She doesn't remember where it came from, or when she even put it on. But somewhere deep inside her, a niggling feeling kept telling her that she's missing something important, yet try as she might, she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Don't force yourself Kokoro." Ichigo said, touching her shoulder. "For now, let us rest. Our numbers have greatly dwindled, battles will be tougher from here on out."

"Right." Kokoro murmured, putting away the doll. Not wanting to dig up any more item that might bring up unwanted emotions, she closed the suitcase and joined the others as they sat huddled close in the confined area.

-o-

 _I don't think it's possible for me to develop such feelings for you..._

She has no memories of him, and yet those words had hurt. Kokoro wasn't sure why, but even now, recalling the things Mitsuru has said made her chest ache.

Their friends have stopped talking about the things that supposedly happened between them. She didn't doubt they were telling the truth, but without those memories, she didn't know how to cope with the situation but to treat Mitsuru as another squadmate.

But nothing could explain why the mere sound of his voice could make her feel breathless, or her heart race faster. Why was she having these emotional reactions to him when she can't remember ever meeting him before relocating here?

What hurt her though, was that it appeared one-sided. Mitsuru could turn her world upside down with just a few casual words, but he was clearly unaffected by it all.  
Kokoro doesn't blame him, it's not his fault neither of them can remember each other. He has moved on quite well, it's her who has remained lost.

 _I must not lose focus._ Kokoro thought to herself. _I must be mentally prepared for any battle ahead._ She should stop obsessing about her lost past, she has to let go.

For a brief moment, she touched the ring on her hand. This was the only tangible proof that her 'wedding' to Mitsuru ever happened. They have to explain to her again what a wedding was - a ceremony where two people make a solemn vow, to be true to each other, in sickness or health and to never part until death.

It certainly sounded wonderful, but she can't remember any of it. This memory gap made her feel something's missing, she didn't feel completely 'whole'.

If the others hadn't mentioned those things, she might have gone on without this feeling of emptiness, but...releasing a sigh, Kokoro began to slowly pull the ring from her finger. It was quite tight, and it pained her to move it.

But she has to remove it. The ring only reminded her of the gnawing emptiness inside her now, of what once must have been forbidden but happier times, and she can't afford to lose focus. Next time, she might not be as lucky and disappear like Naomi.

Finally, she managed to slip it off, and yet...reluctant to throw it away, Kokoro found herself opening the suitcase Miku brought for her. Perhaps she can just store it in there.

Rummaging through her old stuff, Kokoro saw her favorite hairbrush. Finally, something to cheer her up. Smiling, she picked it up and ran her fingers over the soft bristles. Then sucked in a sharp breath as she saw an unexpected sight. Entangled among ash blond hair were darker strands that clearly weren't hers.

Her hand trembled slightly as she tugged a dark strand free. It was only about two inches long, the color of Mitsuru's hair, no one else has the same color among their group, so there's no mistaking it. But why would his hair be on her hairbrush?

Kokoro nearly dropped the brush as she forced herself to accept the truth. Almost distractedly, she pocketed the ring on her skirt, her hand clenching on her chest. She tried to breathe through the tightness in her throat as Kokoro recalled the few times she has reached out to touch Mitsuru's hair before she caught herself and pulled her hand away.  
Fortunately, no one has ever caught her in the act, especially him...and now, she understood where the impulse came from. In her erased past, she has brushed his hair. She'll never know how often, but it spoke of intimacy, a closeness that was never shared between a boy and a girl.

Looking at his demeanor now, it almost sounded absurd. Mitsuru doesn't look like the type of person who would allow anyone to get close, let alone allow anyone to touch his hair. But...

Releasing a long breath, Kokoro returned the brush back into the suitcase, all pleasure from it now gone, replaced by sadness. It's hard to believe it when she can't recall a single memory of him, of being together with Mitsuru, but like the ring on her hand, the brush was another proof that her friends spoke the truth, that before their memories were wiped clean, Mitsuru had been more than just a friend.

But it brought her no comfort. Only an aching emptiness, a longing for something she couldn't name. And it seemed to grow deeper each day.

-o-

She had been feeling sick more and more often these days. It was especially bad in the mornings, and she couldn't hold her breakfast down. Kokoro noticed that sometimes mere 'scents' can trigger her nausea.

But there was no time to worry about what was wrong with her body. Their next mission has been announced.

"Considering we were partners before, we should be able to connect." Mitsuru said at the dock. Kokoro merely nodded her head, he was neither cold nor harsh towards her, if anything, it sounded as though he's trying to reassure her, but why was she...unhappy?

There were no answers. Kokoro continued fidgeting with her finger, somehow the absence of the ring made her feel even more lost...more restless. As if she has done something really wrong. What is happening to her?

As Mitsuru said, they were able to connect without problems. But as his memories flashed by, there was one that caught her off guard. Her watering can sitting among the flowers in the greenhouse. Like the flashback of a Sakura tree in full bloom, Kokoro didn't understand what importance the mental image of the greenhouse has to Mitsuru, and why does he have memories of that place?

Up till now, she has thought that place was hers alone, none of their friends ever showed interest in her flowers.

Hearing Ichigo's voice as she gave instructions, Kokoro focused on piloting Genista. Whatever relationship she had with Mitsuru in the past, it's not coming back. He has made it clear to her, and she must accept it. She has to face her future without him.

-o-

The room was dark, and only the moonlight shining through the window provided illumination, but it was enough. He could see everything clearly.

The surrounding was both familiar and new to him, so very much like the room he shared with Zorome and Futoshi in the boarding house - but he's on the wrong bed, being in the bottom bunk instead of the single one on the right. And he wasn't alone.

His breath quickened as he gazed down at the lovely face that has filled his dreams and waking hours.

"Kokoro." He called her name, but surprisingly there was no pain, no headache. Slowly Mitsuru reached down to touch her. Her eyes opened as his fingers brushed against her lips. She smiled as she held his hand and rubbed her cheek against his palm.

"Mitsuru." She whispered as she reached to touch his face. Her eyes were luminous, reflecting the moonlight, but he saw something in them that made his breath catch at the throat, she didn't look at him as a stranger or casual acquaintance would, but with gentleness, with affection. It made him feel breathless, to be the center of such adoration.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips were slightly swollen, red from his kisses. Mitsuru gently cupped her face, his thumb lightly tracing the luscious outline of her lips. Kokoro gasped as he caressed her mouth, her breath felt so warm against his fingers.

Unable to resist any longer, Mitsuru leaned down to brush his lips against hers. The taste of her soft lips was flavored with tears and her own unique, sweet taste. Hungry for more, he parted her lips with his tongue, stealing the muffled sound of surprise she made as he stroked her, deepening the kiss.

He didn't have to look down to know what they were doing...he could feel her, feel her warmth, soft but tight. Kokoro cried out softly as he pressed deeper into her, making him pause as he saw the tears that tipped her eyelashes.

"Kokoro..." He called her name, again there was no pain, no headache, only a tightness in his chest as he called her name once more.

A harsh sound escaped him as he thrust deeper into her. She felt so good, so warm...Mitsuru clenched his teeth as her soft body yielded beneath the invading pressure of his flesh. Kokoro cried out again, as if in pain but she didn't stop him, simply arched her body in a gesture of surrender as he took her, stretching her tight sheath wider as he went in deep, deeper still...

"Mitsuru! Hey! Wake up, Mitsuru!" The sound of Goro's voice and the hand that shook him pulled Mitsuru from the depths of sleep and the dream...that felt too real.

"You okay?" Goro asked as Mitsuru sat up, face flushed red and hot to the touch. He was covered with sweat though the temperature was quite cold.

"You were making these sounds as if you were in pain. Bad dream?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm alright. Thanks, Goro." Mitsuru replied, covering his mouth as if to prevent himself from screaming. What was that dream? Why does he keep having them?

Goro lay back on his futon and was soon snoring lightly, but Mitsuru found it impossible to sleep again. He realized the dreams about Kokoro intensified after they piloted together. They started innocently enough, just talking together, usually in the greenhouse, and there was a recurring dream about locks of hair falling down his lap as she trimmed his hair...if that really wasn't just a dream but a fragment of his lost memories, then it would explain why his hair was shorter now. He still couldn't get rid of the habit of brushing his hair back as if he still had his old hairstyle.

Then that dream that he had just now...was it just a dream or a memory too? Mitsuru wasn't sure which was worse. He's finding it hard to cope as it is.

If the dream was simply brought upon by stress, he could easily dismiss them. But if they were based on real memories...the level of intimacy in those dreams was simply beyond anyone's knowledge or experience. They were raised to pilot Franxx and give up their lives for Papa if needed, nothing more.

Mitsuru doubted there's anyone he could talk to about it, no matter how well-meaning his friends are. They simply wouldn't understand. He could barely grasp it all himself...what was he and Kokoro doing? Being all naked like that, and she...how could she allow him to see her body like that?

No, not just see...he has touched her. Even now he could remember the softness of her skin as he caressed her body. He did more than that, he had penetrated the soft flesh between her legs.

No, it's not real. Mitsuru shook his head, wondering if he's going crazy. It can't be real...it's just a weird dream brought by stress.

But that doesn't explain the rigid hardness below his waist that made him ache. Clenching his teeth, Mitsuru closed his fist around his throbbing flesh and tried to soothe himself. He was so hard it was so uncomfortable to the point of near pain. His hips moved instinctively, already seeking what his mind could still not comprehend, so he simply gave in to the natural urges of his body.

The images came easy to him, felt so natural...a continuation of his dream. This time Mitsuru didn't fight it. He could almost feel her arms around him as she held him close while he thrust into her softness, his hips moving in an instinctive rhythm that never needed any instructions or external guidance. He simply followed what felt good, what felt right.

And the tight warmth of her body beckoned him closer, deeper until pleasure erupted with a fierce expulsion of thick, warm fluid.

Mitsuru gasped as he felt the sticky warmth against his palm and quickly looked for something to clean himself with. Despite the mental turmoil and confusion, his body felt oddly relaxed, as if this was something he has done before.

No wonder their memories have been wiped. They have committed the ultimate taboo. Mitsuru wondered if he's the one at fault. Has he dragged Kokoro into it?

But he has no answers. He'll probably never find the answers.

And even now, they have bigger problems. Without Papa or the need to pilot Franxx, they all felt unsure what to do next.

That morning as they all sat for breakfast, Mitsuru kept glancing at Kokoro. She hasn't been feeling well lately, and it seems like it was getting worse.

"Can't we increase the rations a little bit?" Miku asked as she looked at her food tray.

"That won't do." Ichigo replied. "We only have food reserves for only one more year."

"But the veggies we planted in the fields are growing just fine."

"Yeah. We should be able to harvest them in a few months, right Kokoro?" Zorome chimed in.

"The fact that you know so much about plants is super lucky for us." Miku said.

"Oh no." Kokoro refuted softly, "I don't really know much about harvesting."

Mitsuru looked at her again, an inexplicable pang in his chest. Kokoro looked so much happier in his dreams, so bubbly and optimistic. But now the girl before him looked so lost, so uncertain. Gone was the radiant glow in her blue eyes, or the sweet lips that were always curved in a smile.

"Mitsuru." Goro almost made him jump when he called his name. "How is the energy system?"

"We still haven't serviced the unit that has been acting up lately, output's gone down."

His heart leaped to his throat when Kokoro suddenly covered her mouth and asked to be excused. Mitsuru stood up as if to follow but then, hesitated.

While it's true that in the past she had been his...without their memories, they have become strangers to each other. He doesn't know where he stands in her life right now. It frustrates him that he couldn't even be her friend. That she would only accept help from the other girls. A part of him longed to be the one to take care of her, even if he doesn't understand why he felt that way.

Soon they were back in the fields to plant more crops. Even Hiro who looked like he hasn't slept in days.

While they were trying to convince Hiro to go back and get some rest, everyone was rattled by a huge explosion. As they inspected the huge crater in the ground formed by the casualties of war in space, more klaxosaurs rose up and flew to space. What exactly is happening out there?

The uncertainty of their situation, the stress of it all seemed too much for Kokoro, and she collapsed weakly on the ground.

"Kokoro?" Miku gasped as she held her friend. "What's wrong?"

As the others scrambled to inform Nana about her condition, Kokoro could only look up at Mitsuru's concerned face as he knelt down beside her and called her name, only to promptly hold the side of his head in pain.

 _Why do you keep saying my name, even though it hurts you?_

That was her last thought before she passed out.

He carried her to the infirmary, while the others followed. They all stayed close outside her room as Nana performed tests. Somehow keeping it together.

Things seem to get harder and harder for them each day. First Zero Two has been unresponsive, Hiro was naturally distraught and doesn't look too well himself. And now Kokoro is down with something.

"The results are in." Nana told the group. "Code 556 has also regained consciousness."

There was a collective sigh of relief. "Can we see her?" Ichigo asked Nana.

"Of course, Code 556 wanted her friends to be there when we read the results."

As they all stood beside her bed, everyone was quite anxious about the results but at the very least if Nana figured out what was wrong, they could start treatment right away.

"Traces of HCG hormone was found in your blood. According to the Database, this hormone is only secreted during pregnancy."

The word didn't make any sense to her, Kokoro's first instinct was to look at Mitsuru who stood the closest to her at the side of the bed, but he was looking at Nana like the rest of her friends.

"And what does that mean?" Ikuno asked.

"Code 556 is carrying a baby. It will grow and develop in about eight more months before it is born."

While the others were shocked at the news, Mitsuru collapsed to the floor. They wouldn't understand. Only he knows the full extent of what Kokoro's pregnancy meant.

Those dreams weren't dreams after all. They were memories of intimacy between them. There was simply no way Kokoro could get pregnant on her own. He had a part in it. The others know this too, but they're completely clueless to what exactly they did to have a baby. Mitsuru has no intention of enlightening them, even with their memories wiped clean, those moments shared between him and Kokoro were too private.

Where to go from here? He has no idea what to do.

Kokoro was equally lost, becoming even more distraught when Nana told her that she can no longer pilot a Franxx.

* * *

 **A/N:** The idea of memories through dreams came from the movie 50 First Dates.

This won't be a long story, probably just 1-2 chapters more. Just to 'flesh out' how Mitsukoko rebuilt their relationship.

Have to say I'm still heartbroken their memories weren't restored. At the same time, it only showed how strong their bonds really are. To be able to love each other again despite remembering nothing from their past. Yeah, I love this pair. :)


	2. Promises

Chapter 2. Promises

* * *

She waited for him to come to her even though she knew he probably won't. But she needed his presence now more than ever, right now when she feels completely lost...drowning in uncertainty, in her fears of the unknown future.

Kokoro could only hold her stomach, it was still flat, no visible changes that would indicate she's carrying a new life separate from her own. _My baby._ Kokoro silently whispered, _I don't know what I should do._

What place does she have in this world if she can't pilot a Franxx? Though they've been abandoned to fend for their own, the threat from space is still real. VIRM could attack them any time, but she won't be able to help fight them off.

Mitsuru could probably find another partner...

Kokoro clutched her chest as she looked at the door. It was foolishness to hope he would come, but she can't help it. And though her mind rationalized his absence, her heart kept screaming over and over again. _Why won't he come? It's his baby too!_

Had Kokoro gathered her strength and opened the door, she would have known, would have found the comfort she sought. But she was too deeply caught in her own pain and misery to find the strength to even stand, let alone walk the short distance.

Mitsuru stood at the other side of the door. He can no longer recall how many times he has raised his hand to knock, but always hesitated before he could do so.

He doesn't know what to say, what to do or how he could even help...he only knows this longing to be by her side. But he was held back by his own fears. He knew that the child was a part of him as much as it was hers, and yet he's completely lost where to go from there. Somewhere in the secret recesses of his soul, he feared she blamed...or hated him for this.

How can he comfort Kokoro when he himself felt lost?

Mitsuru took a deep breath and raised his hand to try again, but then Goro called his attention from the far end of the hallway. "I think we found a solution regarding the crops...having a meeting now."

Taking one last glance at Kokoro's door, Mitsuru slowly walked away. "Let Kokoro rest for now. We can tell her everything later." He told Goro who only nodded in agreement.

The happy news about Mistilteinn's soil to solve their food growing problems was dampened by Hiro's announcement of his decision to follow Zero Two to space.

It was incomprehensible that he was more concerned about being with Zero Two when they were on the verge of starvation and extinction. But Hiro couldn't be swayed, even calm and collected Goro finally lost it.

That night as they pondered about Hiro's decision, they sat outside the building watching the shooting stars above them. The others may not understand why Hiro would risk his own life and his relationship with his friends for Zero Two, yet in his own way, Mitsuru knew why.

There was a hunger in his soul that he sensed only Kokoro could fill, an emptiness that only she can complete. Hiro must be feeling the same. He's only an empty shell without Zero Two.

Mitsuru has no name for the feelings that made his chest ache whenever he sees Kokoro so unhappy. Pity or compassion, he's familiar with. But this...isn't pity or compassion, it's more.

He would gladly take all her pain and bear it all alone if it meant she would be spared. He would give up anything, anything at all if she would smile for him again.  
He wanted to have the right to be by her side, the right to worry over her, to take care of her.

He doesn't know why he feels this way, he only knows that he feels them strongly.

"Do you think...we'll ever find something like that?" Miku asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "Something that means the world to us...that we'd choose it over anything else?"

"It's different for each person..." Ikuno replied.

Mitsuru agrees. Without withdrawing his hand from his pocket, he touched the ring he once wore on his finger. A vow to be true, in sickness or health...to never part until death...  
He still has no memories of such a promise made to Kokoro, but it felt so right. Wasn't that what he'd desired to do all along?

"Guys we need to talk." Ichigo suddenly spoke as she walked in from the fields with Goro. "I know this would be risky, it could also mean we won't be able to come back alive..."

"Zero Two is up there, fighting those VIRM, she's doing it to protect us, protect our future. It won't be right to let her fight alone. We must fight for our future as well."

The group was silent for a while, but each knew what they wanted to do. To take charge of their own future.

And in this, Mitsuru knew that he's now the one who would be risking his relationship with the others. But, he too, has made up his mind. His only future is with Kokoro. If he can't keep her safe while they battle VIRM in space, there is no point in living for him anymore.

Hiro said it best, if Zero Two won't smile for him anymore, then he might as well be dead.

"Everyone...I'm staying here. To be with Kokoro." Mitsuru said in a low voice.

"As if we'd let you come with us." Miku retorted with a small smile.

"Yeah, someone has to take charge of things here. The others are still lost without Papa. They were not allowed to experience things as our squad had." Ichigo agreed.

"Thanks, guys. I'll do my best." Mitsuru nodded his head.

They started preparations for their journey to space, Ichigo and Goro instructed Mitsuru how to run things in their absence.

They visited Kokoro in her room in the infirmary to tell her everything. She felt a pang of envy and then sadness that all of her friends would be risking their lives to protect their home, but she'll be left here in relative safety.

She sensed Mitsuru looking at her, but refused to meet his gaze. It hurts.

He must have decided to look for another partner so he could join the others in space. Though she has told herself that she doesn't expect anything from him, it still hurts.

When dawn came and they all gathered at the bridge to wait for Hiro, Kokoro didn't want to join them at first. Her emotions were in turmoil, though she knew that this was something they have to do, she hated being left behind. Chastising herself for being so selfish, reminding herself that this could be the final time she'd see her friends, Kokoro slowly changed into her uniform.

Feelings of envy, worry, fear she can deal with, but what was creating havoc in her chest was the thought of Mitsuru. She doesn't want to see which partner he chose to pilot with. That one hurt the most. As inexplicable as it was, she wanted to scratch this unknown girl's eyes out. Such violence was unheard of and scared Kokoro even more.

But as Miku grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance, Kokoro fought back tears. They would all be risking their lives but she won't be there to help them, she felt even more useless now, without purpose.  
Everyone appears to be in their Parasite suits as expected, but Kokoro refused to look at Mitsuru, not knowing what she'd do if she saw him with another girl. So she kept her head down.

"Kokoro are you okay?" Miku asked looking at her friend's bent head worriedly. "Do you want to lie down?"

"I'm alright." Kokoro replied, refusing to look up. "Just a little sleepy."

Just then Hiro arrived. "Hey." He said, surprise in his eyes to see all of them, he had expected to meet only Nana and Hachi.

"We're going to help you find Zero Two." Ichigo said.

"Hiro you chose your path, I won't fight your decision. Now we're even. This is the path we chose to take, you don't get to fight it either." Goro said.

Teary eyed, too emotional to speak, Hiro could only nod his head.

Kokoro slowly looked up, she has heard everyone speak about their decision to fight, even the remaining 9's have come to join Hiro...but she still hasn't heard Mitsuru speak.

Her first sight of him was of Mitsuru walking towards Hiro, not in his Parasite suit but in uniform. Kokoro could only look in bewilderment as Mitsuru quietly spoke to Hiro. Her breath caught in her throat.

He's staying behind? And though she knew it was selfish of her, she couldn't help but feel relieved. She hated being left behind, unable to help her friends...but she had also felt abandoned when she thought Mitsuru was going too.

After tearful goodbyes and instructions on how to run things, Hiro and the others set off on their journey to space.

Kokoro was startled to see they didn't bring Zero Two with them. She stood there, looking up at the sky while Hiro and the others departed.

Mitsuru stood beside Kokoro as they both looked up at the sky as well. Quietly, Kokoro asked his reasons for staying.

"I may not be able to pilot, but you could have found a different partner."

Mitsuru was a bit unprepared for her question, wasn't it obvious that he stayed for her? "I stayed because I want to. It's my responsibility as well."

"Responsibility?" Kokoro didn't know why that word stings. It sounded like she's a burden and she didn't want to be. "Even though you have no memories? I told you, I don't expect anything from you, so please, don't mind me."

Mitsuru felt crushed. He had wanted to assure Kokoro that he'll take care of her, of their baby, that he would take responsibility...but she rejected him. Why? How can he restore their previous relationship? This somber, unsmiling Kokoro was so different from the Kokoro he sees in his dreams at night.

How can he bring the light back in her eyes?

He wanted to see her smile for him again.

-o-

Kokoro has been bandaging Zero Two's wounds. She didn't understand where the cuts were coming from, and she winced at the thought how much they must hurt.

It has become an unconscious habit for Kokoro to touch her stomach as she talked with Zero Two. It didn't matter that she can't respond, it soothes Kokoro to be able to do something for her friend.

"You are all up there risking your lives, and yet I'm here unable to help much." Kokoro said softly, "What do you see up there? How is everyone? I hope you're all safe."

Then she caught herself caressing her stomach again, as if reassuring the tiny life. She must find her place in this future without the adults or piloting a Franxx. Or there won't be a place for her child as well. Kokoro doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. She knew about the food crisis, and the shortage of medicines. She has to earn her keep somehow...

There was a huge storm the next day, but Kokoro couldn't bring Zero Two inside. Unable to leave her friend, Kokoro decided to stay despite the storm.

"Kokoro please get inside, it's dangerous out here." Mitsuru urged her.

"No, please let me stay." Kokoro said, if she can't even do this, take care of Zero Two for Hiro's return, she will never forgive herself. "I can't pilot a Franxx anymore, I can't work in the fields...I...I can't do anything. I have nothing to give..."

"Then I'll stay here with you both." Mitsuru said, his eyes set with determination.

Kokoro felt her heart sank, the thought of him getting injured or sick out here made her throat close with emotions. "No, please you don't have to. I told you, you don't have to feel respon—"

"It's not about responsibility!" Mitsuru groaned, his chest hurt, he couldn't bear another rejection from her. _God, Kokoro why do you want to tear me apart?_ "I'm a weakling...I don't even know what love is. But if I can be by your side I can keep walking. That's what I've realized, I want to protect you and our baby's future."

He pulled out the ring from his pocket. A promise to be true, in sickness or health, to never part until death...the promise represented by the ring, a promise made in the erased past, but even without their memories of it, that doesn't make that promise any less real. He can see that she understood what the ring meant.

"Why...why do you still have that?" Kokoro asked, and then asked him something that has always, always made her heart clench. "Why do you keep saying my name even though it hurts you?"

"Because...you were once mine." Mitsuru said in a low voice, he smiled but tears were already streaking down his cheeks. "I'll call your name as many times you want me to. Even without our memories...we can start all over again."

Kokoro opened her palm as she showed him her own ring.

So, she has been waiting for him...waiting all this time. Mitsuru could only touch her forehead with his as they clasped hands, fingers intertwined.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro cried, it hurts to speak his name, but at the same time it felt so right, so liberating...simply because it was her beloved's name.

He held her hand as he called her name back, with all the longing, the pain, the loneliness, the hunger he'd kept inside.

-o-

She leaned on his chest as they sat close to Zero Two, Mitsuru wrapped his arms around her shoulder and held her close. And then remembering the ring, he took it from her hand and slipped it back on her finger. "Kokoro...I promise to love and honor you, to comfort you in all suffering, to take care of you in sickness, and to be by your side until my dying day."

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped, tears pricking her eyes once more.

"I don't remember how the vows were given, but the words I've just spoken, they're true."

She kissed his cheek as she reached for his hand and slipped the ring on his finger. "I entrust myself to you." Kokoro whispered after repeating the vows he spoke. "Let's find happiness together..."

-o-

"Code 326, Hachi asked me to give you this before he left." The new Nana handed Mitsuru a small data pad. "He said it's from Dr. Franxx's database, you should read it, it contains information about pregnancy."

At the explanation, Mitsuru's confusion melted away into a pleased smile. "Thank you, I'll be sure to learn as much as I can."

He found Kokoro waiting for him in their usual spot at their designated quarters in the Assembly Hall. It had become too spacious with just the two of them since their friends left for space, but Kokoro cleaned the place regularly for their return.

Mitsuru kissed her forehead in greeting, smiling a little sheepishly as Kokoro took the towel that was draped on his neck and asked him to sit down so she could dry his hair. It has become their daily routine of sorts, after his day's labor in the fields, he'd take a bath with the other boys in the lake, then he'd return to their quarters, where Kokoro waited with a hot meal. But sometimes, he prefers to have his hair brushed first as he rested on her lap...like right now, before dinner.

"I found some tea leaves in my suitcase." Kokoro said as she gently brushed his hair with the soft bristle brush. "Goro said that Mistilteinn is thriving. If the greenhouse survived, then maybe we could bring back some of the tea bushes I planted there when the others return."

"That sounds good." Mitsuru agreed, closing his eyes in pleasure as he rested his head on her lap, the tiredness and aches of the day slowly melting away. "Didn't you plant some mint as well?"

"Yeah! It would improve the flavor and—" she paused suddenly. "How did you know? Do you remember?"

Mitsuru opened his eyes and looked up at her. He reached up and touched her cheek and caressed her gently. "Yeah, I do remember the greenhouse, but meeting you there, no..."

"Oh." Kokoro said, then simply shrugged and resumed brushing his hair.

"I found some honey too." She said, almost in a conspirational voice. "I'm sure Zero Two would love to steal them."

Mitsuru smiled then sighed a satisfied sound as she began to massage his scalp. It felt so good, he'd purr like a cat if he'd been born one.

"Mitsur—"

"Shhh." Mitsuru stopped her before she could say his name, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"You're not being fair." Kokoro almost pouted. "You'd say my name, but you won't let me call yours."

Mitsuru smiled and closed his eyes once more. "I'm a boy, I can tolerate more pain than you."

His explanation was so outrageous Kokoro couldn't help herself, she pulled his nose. "Is that so?"

"Ow!" Mitsuru protested halfheartedly then grabbed her hand. Kokoro went still when he brushed his lips against her palm before pressing a kiss on its center. He's so affectionate, so loving it made her heart race. Was he like this before too?

She was going to say something when she heard the barely audible sound of girls whispering from a distance. Curiously she raised her head and looked around to see who it was. As she suspected, a small group of girls has come to gawk at them again. Kokoro didn't understand their fascination, when she would wave them over to talk, they would walk away, faces flustered.

"Is that the same group of girls as before?" Mitsuru asked, drawing her out of her musings.

"Hmmm? I think so." Kokoro replied, bringing her attention back to him. "Want to eat now?"

"Five more minutes?" Mitsuru said smiling boyishly, asking for more of the head massage.

An amused laugh burst from Kokoro and then indulged him.

-o-

Mitsuru was drinking some of the tea as Kokoro cleaned their quarters. It was lightly sweetened with honey, making him smile. Remembering the files New Nana gave him, he picked up the data pad to read.

It was full of information starting from conception to delivery and infant care. Mitsuru skipped some pages, looking for the nutrition section. The first time he and Kokoro nearly had a heated argument was when he wanted to give her his own food rations.  
She has a growing child inside her, so he'd reasoned she must eat for two people now. But Kokoro was stubborn and won't accept the extra food. New Nana came to the rescue and sanctioned the extra rations for Kokoro, she would have refused that as well, not wanting any special treatment, until New Nana told her malnourishment would harm her and the baby.

Mitsuru nearly choked on the tea when he turned to the next page. The words "Sex Positions During Pregnancy." as the chapter heading didn't sound so outrageous until he realized what that actually meant.

And then there were the pictures in full details. He felt embarrassed and yet fascinated at the same time as he glanced up to check on Kokoro, then back to the pictures. His cheeks began to burn as he noticed one particular position that looked so familiar. _Doggy style? What the hell?!_

"What are you reading?" Kokoro's voice nearly made him jump, he hasn't noticed when she sat close to him, too engrossed in the book.

"Um...Kokoro—" Mitsuru winced as the pain hit him again.

She sighed and kissed his temple as if to soothe the pain away. "Want another massage?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He smiled, reaching for her hand, but before he could touch her, Kokoro picked the pad from his lap.

"What were you reading...oh." She said as she flipped the pages. Mitsuru knew the moment she saw the positions, the blush on her cheeks was a dead giveaway.

Mitsuru reached for her hand and laced their fingers. Embarrassment colored both of their faces, but...sex was an intimacy they had shared before. Even if they have no recollection of it, the simple existence of their baby was proof of it.

Kokoro leaned into him as they sat close together without speaking.

"Would you like...to try again?" She whispered suddenly, barely audible. She didn't look at him, the blush on her cheeks a deeper color.

"Yes." He whispered, so soft she almost didn't hear him.

"Then come." Kokoro said as she slowly rose up from her sitting position. Mitsuru sat a moment longer, feeling as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Kokoro stood near where their joined futons were laid on the floor. She pulled the curtains that provided the only privacy in the cramped quarters. She smiled shyly at him when Mitsuru walked over to where she stood and tugged the curtain behind him close.

* * *

 **A/N:** One last chapter to wrap this up. :) Muse is finding it hard to go back to vanilla sex after a bout with the AU fic. lol I'm just not disciplined enough to shift gears efficiently. le sigh.


	3. Happily Ever After

Of Happily Ever Afters...

* * *

Smut warning: The fluffy kind, just so you know. If not your cuppa err...well just skip. ;)

* * *

"Something wrong?" He asked when Kokoro just stood there and looked at him.

She shook her head as she walked closer. She wondered how things were between them before their memories were altered. Was she this shy? Or was she the one who took charge?

However, right now, she's aching to satisfy a need to touch him. Mitsuru sucked in a startled breath as she slid her hands beneath his shirt and stroked the front of his body until her hand rested above his heart.

He held her hand still as he leaned down to kiss her. This, this was familiar territory, Kokoro has always enjoyed their stolen kisses together.

But as the kiss deepened, as he coaxed her lips to part and give him access, her heart raced and heat made her skin blush pink.

"I want you." Mitsuru said simply as he cupped the side of her face. "You...you have no idea how much."

"Then show me." Kokoro whispered, looking up at him with bright, blue eyes.

"Dangerous words..." He groaned before taking her lips once again, he unzipped the top of her uniform, making Kokoro gasp as he kissed her ear.

A moment later, her clothing pooled around her feet with a quiet rustle of sound, leaving her standing only in her underwear.

"So beautiful..." Mitsuru groaned as he looked at her, not bothering to hide the hunger in his eyes.

"My body is changing." Kokoro said softly as she held the small bump below her navel with both hands. It was barely noticeable, but she who was familiar with her own body knew the difference.

Mitsuru reached down and touched her too. "That makes you even more beautiful."

Kokoro looked up at him and realized he meant it, he wasn't just trying to make her feel better. "Well, let's wait until my belly swells up like a whale."

That made him chuckle lightly. "And I will love every inch of you, whale or no whale."

"Are you always this smooth?" Kokoro wondered.

"I'm not trying to be." Mitsuru grinned. "I'm just being honest here."

"I like it." She smiled at him as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Carefully he laid her down on their futon as they kissed.

"Do you...do you think people can hear us behind the curtains?" Kokoro asked suddenly.

Mitsuru looked up, "We're at the farthest corner, and only the stairs are behind this wall." Then his eyes turned teasing. "Unless your new friends decided to watch in on us, the curtains should be enough deterrent to keep others away."

"Don't look so worried." He traced the soft curve of her jaw with a gentle finger. "If anyone tries to peek in, I'll send them flying with a high kick."

She smiled reluctantly at his words. "But..."

"If worse comes to worst, I'll cover you. They can see me naked, I won't care."

Kokoro sighed. It was an unspoken rule never to go through closed curtains, as it was the only thing that served as privacy barriers. She only wished there was more protecting their intimate moments than layers of cloth.

But all her concerns and nervousness scattered as Mitsuru knelt beside her and pulled his shirt off.

The daily labor in the fields made his body more muscular, his boyish figure slowly giving way to a more manly physique.

"You look amazing." Kokoro whispered, almost in awe.

Mitsuru frowned slightly and looked down at his body. "Me? No...my hands are getting rough with calluses and—"

"To me, you are." Kokoro said simply with a smile, but her tone brooked no argument.

Mitsuru gave a small smile then looked at her. "You're the amazing one."

He held a finger when she would have argued. Her shoulders shook slightly with laughter as she pulled his head down.

"I love the way you kiss." She whispered as their lips parted.

"Only my kiss?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm...fishing for compliments?"

"I don't have to." Mitsuru murmured smugly. "You'll tell me any time soon on your own."

Her mouth fell open slightly with surprise, speechless. Who would have thought he can be this arrogant?

"Is that so?" Kokoro murmured, gasping when he tickled her sides, making her squeal and squirm.

"Not so loud!" He cautioned her.

"Your fault!" Kokoro whispered, as if that will undo the noise she'd made earlier.

"You're just too adorable." Mitsuru brushed his lips against her hair. "I'm so...so glad you're mine."

 _Mine._

Just a single word. Yet the impact it had on her left her breathless.

"Mitsu—"

He touched her lips. "What did we discuss about that?"

Scrunching her nose, Kokoro almost pouted as she brushed his finger off her lips. But when she opened her mouth to protest her tongue met the soft thrust of his as their lips collided.

He withdrew his tongue just as quickly, but sucked her lower lip into his mouth. Kokoro shivered, her hands clenching against his shoulders. She always liked it when he does that.

Mitsuru reached behind her back, his fingers tracing the band of her bra as he fumbled for a bit as he figured out how to release it.

"Need my help?" Kokoro smiled up at him a bit impishly.

He leaned down and kissed her lush lips as he reached behind her with both hands. "Got this."

It was his turn to become speechless as she slid the straps off her shoulders and then slowly pulled the bra off her, revealing her breasts.

"Touch me." Kokoro invited softly when he knelt there as if stumped.

Mitsuru swallowed at the sudden knot that formed in his throat. She looked so much more stunning than his dreams could ever conjure.

He reached out to cup her, a small groan escaping his lips as he felt her soft weight, she was so warm, silky smooth especially around her pink tips.

Kokoro flinched slightly when he brushed his thumbs against her nipples, the tips hardened into tight buds right before his eyes.

As if drawn by a magnet, he leaned lower and brushed his lips against her nipple. The sharp, soft sound she made encouraged him to take more.

Her nipple was wet and swollen by the time he moved to the other one, his hands gently squeezing the luscious flesh.

Kokoro arched her body, offering herself to him, inciting his longing, his desire for more.

She bit her lip as his hands moved lower, brushing the mound between her legs with a gentle hand before tugging her underwear off.

Mitsuru released a long breath as he took in her nakedness. Though she kept her legs tightly closed together, there was a cute gap between her thighs, highlighting her feminine flesh.

He made a soothing sound when Kokoro flinched as he gently cupped her soft flesh, she was wet, so warm against his palm.

"Mitsu—"

"Hush." He halted her again from speaking his name. Kokoro thought it was unfair he wouldn't let her say his name but he would call hers, no matter how much it hurt him.

But when he began to move lower down her body, her thoughts scattered.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Kissing you." She heard the smile in his voice, before he brushed his lips against her skin once more, moving even lower.

"My lips are up here." Kokoro tensed up as he paused below her navel, just a few inches away from her fleshy mound, lightly covered with a thin patch of blonde hair.

"Wait a bit." He smiled before brushing his lips against the tiny bump in her belly. "My baby grows in here." Mitsuru whispered, awe and reverence filled his voice.

Tears pricked her eyes when she heard the words, she stroked his hair tenderly and simply said, "Yes."

She smiled when he kissed the spot he thinks their baby would be. But when his lips moved lower, Kokoro gasped in protest. "I'm not sure wha—"

But he was. He kissed the soft mound to distract her while he gently grabbed her knees and drew her thighs apart.

Kokoro made an embarrassed sound when she realized how exposed she was, open and vulnerable.

"Don't be shy. Not with me, Kokoro." He winced at the pain in his head, but he was getting used to it by now. "Just getting myself acquainted with your sweet, secret place."

"But..."

His gaze grew intense as he looked at her nakedness. He wouldn't call the soft pink flesh between her legs as 'beautiful', such words describe her lovely face. But this...the emotions pulled by this secret part of her were far different. Attractive, alluring, exciting? Maybe all those things but hunger, longing also fit perfectly.

And then there was a darker emotion that threatened to drown out the rest. No word for it, he could only feel it. The urge to claim her.

Mitsuru blinked as if waking up from a trance, then took the indecision from her hands. Nuzzling his way down, he pressed a kiss on the silken folds, steadying her when Kokoro flinched from the shock with a gentle press of his palm. "Easy...I won't hurt you."

"It's not that!" Kokoro nearly whimpered. "It's just...so embarrassing."

Mitsuru smiled then licked her again. "Why? Am I not your husband? Besides we've done this before."

"We have?"

"How else did I get you pregnant?" Mitsuru laughed lightly as he looked up at her.

"That's not what I meant!" Kokoro blushed as she tried to find the words to express her feelings.

He glanced up as she propped herself up on her elbows. "You planning to watch?" Mitsuru grinned.

Kokoro opened her mouth to speak when the meaning of his words sank in.

"What? Oh no!" She almost shrieked, cheeks flaming red. How could she possibly watch him as he gets 'acquainted' with her most private place? "How can you ask such a thing?"

"Too bad." He was totally unapologetic. "I think I might have enjoyed that."

Between the curves of her breasts, she met his hot gaze. Before her scandalized eyes, he smiled.

As she looked at him, Mitsuru leaned lower. She felt his breath on her sensitive flesh before the touch of his tongue.

Kokoro flinched as he licked her first then slid through the soft folds.

She thought he would be repulsed, but instead, he seemed fascinated.

Mitsuru looked up at her, held her gaze as he ran his tongue around his lips, as if collecting every drop of her flavor. Kokoro blushed but couldn't look away. What was he doing to her?

"Do you want me to explain everything?" Mitsuru murmured teasingly as he kissed the soft folds of her sensitive flesh, before stroking her with the tip of his tongue. "I can show you how it works."

"That's not necess—" She cried out when he parted her with his fingers, exposing the deeper pink of her most secret place. She would have called his name again when he shocked her to the core as his tongue probed the tiny entrance at her center.

"What...what are you doing?" Kokoro tried to squirm away, but he held her hips steadily.

"Shhh..." He kissed her gently again. "Try to relax...Soon, you'll be taking in something harder and bigger than my tongue."

And just like that, a fragment of memory teased her consciousness. No, it was more an emotional response, her body knew what he meant, was even now preparing herself for him.

"That's it." Mitsuru murmured in encouragement. "Relax and open up for me..."

He squeezed her hip gently when she tried to call his name again. No, much as he loved hearing his name on her lips, pain has no place between them, especially right now.

Kokoro shivered when he brushed against a pearl of flesh set atop the slick, wet folds. Encouraged by her response, he touched her there again, flicking his tongue against the hard bud again and again. This must be what that book called clit...something. Mitsuru briefly remembered what little he'd read.

She gasped, her hands fisting against his hair. She tried to pull away, but he followed, sucking the sensitive nub into the heat of his mouth, driving her crazy.

She wanted to pull away. She wanted to shove her hips closer. Torn between the riot of emotions, she settled for a combination of the two, arching toward his mouth and then pulled away when the feeling got too intense.

"What are you doing to me?" She gasped again, it was an effort to even speak now.

"Making you feel good." Mitsuru whispered, then ran his tongue from the base of her sex to the top. Once. Twice. On the third stroke, he paused just to nudge and press his tongue teasing her clit where all sensations gathered.

"I like the way you taste." He whispered, then proceeded to eat her from top to bottom. One inch at a time, stealing her voice, her mind until she thought she'll surely go mad.

She should have been ashamed at what was happening. At the whole indecency of the situation. At the way she wanted him to go on. Instead, Kokoro closed her eyes and surrendered to the demands of her body.

It felt like she's about to go up in flames, if she didn't burst out of her skin first. He was making her feel too intensely, she's beginning to feel overwhelmed. All the while her woman's flesh throbbed and ached with an unrelenting emptiness. She has never felt this way before...or has she?

But soon her thoughts melted away as Mitsuru went from nibbling at her entire soft flesh to concentrating at the top. His tongue stroked at the sensitive knot of flesh, and the breath left her body in a soundless scream. He did it again, a firm wet nudge, and Kokoro flinched from the intense feeling.

"Mitsu—" She cupped her mouth, stopping herself.

He rewarded her with more pleasure. Making her writhe and tremble as he stroked her sensitive spot again and again.

With every lash of his hot tongue, need raged through her body, until she silently screamed his name with each breath, pleading for something she has no name for.

Sensing that something was missing, Mitsuru tentatively rubbed her clit with his thumb. The effect on Kokoro was immediate.

"Right there...please." She squirmed against him, arching her hips as she answered his queries. "Yes it feels good...please don't stop!"

"Like that?" Mitsuru asked as he continued rubbing her.

"Harder," she begged. "Oh please, harder." He did it again, tentatively adding a bit more pressure. He could tell from the way her head tossed that it wasn't enough, but damn, she was so delicate, he didn't want to hurt her.

But just when he thought he should try something else, without any warning, her body convulsed and Kokoro arched her hips into his face, grinding and screaming, her body jerking in powerful spasms.

He almost came at the sound of her gratification.

"No more! No more!" Kokoro cried, trying to pull away from his head. Mitsuru licked her a few more times before shuffling up to undress.

Her eyes went wide as he dragged his boxers down his hips, baring his hard flesh into full view. _  
That is going inside me?_ She thought a bit panicked. _How could it possibly fit?_  
But as he had said earlier, they've done this before. He would find a way to fit inside.

While her mind tried to come terms with what looked like an impossibility, her body clenched with need. Kokoro gasped as the ache in her flesh intensified, the emptiness felt almost unbearable.

"It will be alright." Mitsuru whispered, his voice almost hoarse. "I won't harm you." He reached down to stroke her cheek gently.

Kokoro looked at him, felt her apprehension melt away, somehow she knew he was right. "I trust you." She whispered as he took hold of her knees and positioned himself, nudging at the tiny entrance to her body.

"No." Mitsuru breathed, as he gripped her hip, immobilizing her. "Don't look away." He held her gaze as he slowly pressed against her.

Kokoro gasped as the pressure on her soft flesh increased. A steady demand for entrance. He felt so huge, so hard, she wondered how they'd fit.

"No, don't tense up," Mitsuru whispered. "Just relax."

She forced herself to unclench her fists and held on to his arms. The pressure increased, a soft cry escaped her lips as there was a sudden give and then an incredible feeling of fullness.

He was in.

"Easy...just a bit more." Mitsuru said through clenched teeth. Beads of sweat trailed down the side of his face, a silent testimony to the rigid control he exerted on himself.

Kokoro looked up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. The boy she loved...the father of her child.

"Kiss me, please." She whispered, wanting nothing more at that moment than that act of affection.

He cupped the back of her neck, then leaned down to kiss her deeply.

"Love you..." He whispered against her lips, distracting her with soft kisses as he pressed into her deeper, so achingly slow that she felt him slide in, inch by inch.

"Mitsu—" she tried but he stopped her with his mouth, she could only silently scream his name as the thick, hard flesh slid deeper.

"You're so tight..." He whispered, his breath suddenly heavier.

His eyes opened when she asked, "Is that bad?"

Mitsuru shook his head and kissed her again. "No, you're just perfect."

"I don't think...I can take more." Kokoro whispered uncertainly, looking between their bodies and saw that a good half of him was still unsheathed.

But she knew she would. For him. For herself. Because she wanted this. No matter what.

"You can." He told her, increasing the pressure. "You will."

He pressed in a bit more. The lining of her soft flesh pushed against him, gripping and dragging. The intimate friction was almost too much.

"Were we like this before?" Kokoro gasped as he bore down on her. Mitsuru closed his eyes and groaned as her flesh gave and he sank a little deeper.

"In my dreams..." Mitsuru breathed as he pulled back to look at her eyes. "We were wild and uninhibited...like animals."

She gasped at the revelation. "Animals?"

"Don't worry about it." Mitsuru kissed her shocked mouth before bending lower to suckle her breast.

Gradually his actions grew rougher, more primitive as his control slipped by the second. And he brought her with him.

She cried out but encouraged him to go on as he began to nibble her nipple, alternating between sucking and biting her.

Kokoro felt the tension raging beneath his skin, making his muscles tremble, and perspiration beaded his skin. An equally primitive response echoed within her. She felt him pulsing inside her, moving gently as if afraid she would break. It wasn't enough, only made her frustration burn higher.

She didn't want to be something so precious and venerated. She wanted to be his.

Kokoro took the decision out of his hands. She braced her feet against the futon and arched upward, tried to push him deeper inside her.

" _Kokoro!_ " His voice sounded agonized but whether from the pain in his head or his shattered control, neither of them can tell. As in that moment, he'd crossed the point of no return.

As if he couldn't bear any more, Mitsuru growled low in his throat, clasped her hips and wrenched her closer. She felt him spear through her soft flesh. Before she could register any discomfort, he'd pulled out and penetrated her again. On the next thrust, she thought he'd rip her in two, the next thrust was harder and deeper, she could only arch her hips in surrender.

Kokoro writhed in his arms as if electrified, whether to get away or pull him closer, she no longer knew. The force of his thrusts brought an avalanche of sensations she wasn't prepared to handle. Too intense, too strong, just too much.

It excited and scared her at the same time.

"Mine," Mitsuru growled as he continued to thrust into her, his mouth claimed her breasts, tugging at her nipple with teeth that was almost too rough.

"Yes." Kokoro responded, arching her neck in a gesture of submission.

He lifted her feet until her ankles were hooked around his waist. "That's it..." he growled again, holding himself against her as she worked to get the last inches of his hard flesh inside her. "Take it all...all the way in."

She couldn't and had her looking up at him with frustration.

"Let me..." Mitsuru whispered, kissing her lips before leaning back to hold the backs of her knees and slowly pressed her legs towards her breasts, spreading her open even wider.

Kokoro gasped as she lay completely open and vulnerable to his touch but didn't protest.

Held down against the futon, she could do nothing but receive him as he drove his hard flesh into her body, grinding her clit on the downstroke, forcing her to take the last inches, watched the wonder in her eyes as she finally took in all of him.

"You're mine." He breathed, his green eyes glittered with something wild, so primitive, so elemental...

Kokoro gasped as he pulled all the way out and with one, smooth deep thrust, re-seated himself to the hilt. He has truly and finally opened up her body to receive him.

She could only look up at him, at his intense green eyes, silently screaming his name, as with slow, deliberate, ruthless persistence, he did it again, and again until her body trembled in helpless spasms. Her whole world shattered and Kokoro surrendered herself over to his possession as her orgasm raged through her body.

Feeling the soft contractions that gripped him so exquisitely, Mitsuru finally let go. His hard flesh jerked within her, seeking her deepest core as spurt after spurt of semen filled her pliant body.

Wrapping her arms around him, Kokoro held Mitsuru tightly as he groaned harshly against her neck, while his body shuddered and emptied into hers.

A long sigh escaped her lips, for the first time in memory, she felt like she finally belonged.

-o-

"Where is Mitsuru?" Zorome grumbled, seeing that he's not among the group of volunteers who headed to Mistilteinn to gather needed soil and plants for their food production.

"Fawning over Kokoro, what else?" Miku shook her head. "Anyways, stop slacking. Have you found the entrance yet?"

Zorome was about to shot back another reply when the wall beneath his hands gave in. "We found the place!"

As members of squad 13 walked into what used to be their old home, nostalgia hit them.

They were amazed how the place remained lush and green, a stark difference to the desolate desert around them.

"It was dying back then, but now..."

"It's like a miracle." Ikuno said as she picked up a few books she'd found.

Zorome sat on his haunches as he looked at the writing he did on the day before Mitsuru and Kokoro's wedding. It was the last happy day they had in this place.

"We went through a lot here, huh?" He murmured.

"Maybe Mistilteinn kept this safe for us, so we'd return." Miku said.

"I thought he'd be eager to see our old home." Zorome mumbled.

"Well, it's not like the same for him anymore." Goro looked up at the remains of the boarding house as both he and Ichigo stared at the bird symbol Zero Two painted. "After all, his memories of this place has been altered."

"Alright kids, don't do anything dangerous!" Nana called out from a distance.

"Let's get to work." Ichigo said. Hiro and Zero Two gave up their lives for them, the least they can do is make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain.

-o-

Mitsuru wasn't fawning over Kokoro, though he wanted to. Unfortunately, the group of girls has come over again. He wanted to drive them away, not wanting to share her with anyone, but he restrained his irrational impulse.

He could only hold her hand, and look at her. Can't even say the things on his mind due to lack of privacy. He silently consigned her new friends to the farthest reaches of the earth.

Just then New Nana came to visit.

"It's getting big." She said with a smile after the regular exchange of niceties. She was looking at Kokoro's midsection. "We must get some maternity clothes for you."

"Yes please." Mitsuru agreed at once, her uniform has been getting tighter around the waist.

"I can alter my clothes to give more room." Kokoro said, smiling up at New Nana. "I...I don't want any special treatment."

"Ah, but as the first pregnancy, we must do everything right, to set a good example." New Nana said.

"Um, okay." Kokoro smiled at Mitsuru. But before he could touch her, her new friend suddenly spoke. "I've been meaning to ask, but why do the two of you have that thing on your fingers?"

Kokoro looked down at her left hand and touched her ring. "It was a symbol of our vows." She explained.

"Vows?"

"Yeah, Hiro said it's called a 'Wedding'. A ceremony between two people where they vow to love each other and never part until death."

"So you two made that promise?" The girl asked. "That sounds so nice."

Mitsuru was clearly discomfited with the conversation, he was never one to talk about sappy stuff. Kokoro smiled at him and squeezed his hand as if in comfort.

"I thought you'd join the others on their trip back to Mistilteinn." She asked him, changing the subject.

Mitsuru wanted to say that he'd rather be with her, but mindful of their audience, he simply said, "Goro said they have more than enough volunteers, someone should stay here and keep an eye on things."

He had run the place while they were in space, so in their absence, Mitsuru automatically picked up the reins.

He touched her stomach, feeling the soft curve of her bump under his palm, still as fascinated no matter how many times he'd done this. Then sucked in a breath when he realized he has forgotten the girls beside them, watching with interest.

"Um, I'll be off then." He almost stuttered in embarrassment. Cursing the intruders once again.

"I'll see you later." Kokoro said with a smile.

-o-

His curse backfired. Instead of driving away the girls, they have multiplied even more in the next few months.

Mitsuru groaned as he saw the group of girls sitting with his wife as she taught them how to sew.

What should he do to drive them away? He thought in frustration. Seems like the only privacy they could get was at night, and even then they have to be quiet...how many times has he covered her mouth when all he wanted was to hear her soft cries?

The lack of privacy was slowly driving him crazy.

"Um...is there anything I can do for you?" He asked meekly, hoping she'd understand that he wanted her to walk off with him, away from the infuriating bunch of girls.

But Kokoro misunderstood his question for concern of her well being. "You shouldn't worry so much about me. I'll be fine." She said gently.

"But—"

"Kokoro!" The sound of Futoshi and Zorome as they ran in carrying some canisters made Mitsuru want to kick something. Great, just great! More intruders!

"Kokoro eat this!" Futoshi presented his can of food.

"No fair! Eat this too!" Zorome grumbled beside him.

"We asked Nana and she said it's okay to bring this to you. You should eat all the nutrients you could get."

Kokoro smiled and thanked them. Their friends were all as excited as they were for the baby's arrival.

"Now it's back to the fields." Zorome said as he and Futoshi looked at each other in silent communication.

They began to drag a reluctant Mitsuru away.

"Hey! Hold on a sec!" He protested.

"C'mon there's still time before the baby is born." Futoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Wait!" Mitsuru groaned inwardly, knowing now wasn't the time. He'll have to talk to Kokoro about this later.

"Then, I'm off." He told her before reluctantly letting his friends drag him away.

"I'll see you later." Kokoro smiled at him, "take care."

Miku looked at the whole exchange without saying a word. When the boys were out of sight, she looked at her friend.

"Hey Kokoro, how exactly did you get pregnant?"

Kokoro almost pricked herself with the needle. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Yeah." One of the girls chimed in. "You told us that Mitsuru is the father, but how exactly did that happen? How did you two make a baby?"

When Kokoro turned beet red, Miku was even more intrigued. "Out with it! You know something we don't!"

"Um...why don't you ask Nana, she has all the information." Kokoro smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh, she'll explain it to us like she's reciting the old penal code." Miku grumbled. "Besides you've experienced it yourself, that makes it more interesting to hear."

Kokoro was at a loss how to fend them off, when she remembered how Mitsuru handled the boys when they ganged up on him on the same topic.

"You know what? I have a copy of the book that can answer all your questions better than I ever could." Kokoro smiled as a round of protest filled the air.

"I..." She looked up at them, hoping they'd understand. "It's not something I can openly discuss. The act involves great intimacy between the two people."

"More intimate than kissing?" Someone asked.

"Yes." Kokoro confirmed, "definitely more than kissing."

For the group of girls who would blush at the mere thought of kissing someone, they somewhat grasped the gravity of her words.

"Alright." Miku pressed, "How much more intimate than kissing?"

Kokoro hesitated, then thought about her answer. "Let's just say it gets more physical than kissing."

Maybe later, when sex was no longer a mystery to them, she'd be more comfortable discussing such things, but for now, she can't make herself describe the things she and Mitsuru do between the sheets.

-o-

As the day of her baby's birth came closer, Kokoro moved to one of the rooms in the infirmary. Her back ached more often now, and Mitsuru tried to ease her discomfort with massages.

On the day she went on labor, Mitsuru was on his way from Mistilteinn, having gathered some herbs that would help Kokoro heal faster.

He was shocked out of his wits when the first person who saw him arrive back at the Nest shouted that Kokoro was about to give birth.

Panting, though his lungs burned from the exertion and his legs threatened to cave in, Mitsuru rushed to the infirmary. A group of male friends stood outside the door, waiting for the news.

As the baby's father, he was the only boy allowed into the room. Mitsuru was a bit shocked to see so many girls inside, but then all his attention was drawn to Kokoro. She's safe, that's all that mattered to him.

Kokoro looked at him with a tired but joyous smile. "Look, there's your papa." She whispered to their child.

Mitsuru could only stare at the living miracle before him. Unable to believe that this baby was his.

He reached out a tentative finger to touch her when the baby grasped it with her tiny, little hand.

That broke his emotional dam, and unable to fight off the emotions, Mitsuru could only give in to the tears that freely flowed down his cheeks. She is so precious. They are both so precious to him.

-Epilogue-

Though she fussed over each child and took care of them equally, there was a certain light in her eyes when Kokoro looked at Hana, their youngest daughter. She was the female version of him, down to the green eyes, dark hair, and mannerisms.

Her name meant 'Flower', because Miku, who has always been Kokoro's confidante, has told them that their relationship started in the greenhouse.

Mitsuru knew that they shouldn't be having favorites, and he adored all his kids, but sometimes it can't be helped. The same way Ai was his favorite, because she looked so much like her mother aside from the color of his eyes she had inherited.

Their little boy was like seeing a male version of Kokoro, as friendly and as unafraid as she must have been at that age.

Mitsuru pulled his wife closer to his body as they gazed at their sleeping children. A simple, quiet contentment enveloping them both as their fingers entwined.

"Papa..." Kokoro whispered as she slowly brought his hand below her navel. Though it was still flat, not as flat as when she was a young girl, yet still fit for her age and stature, the gesture took his breath away.

No matter if it's the second time, or the fourth time, the quiet announcement of a new child was always a joyous blessing. He only wished they have received the news of Ai's conception with more joy than shock. He smiled in remembrance.

"I hope she'll look exactly like her mother...like Ai." Mitsuru whispered against her ear as Kokoro leaned against him.

"No papa...this one is a boy." Kokoro whispered, "Not sure how, but I'm fairly certain. I hope he'll look exactly like you."

He kissed her nape, more easily accessed now that she has cut her hair short. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Kokoro replied softly. "You complete my world."

* * *

 **A/N:** Regarding the name Hana, it isn't canon. I just thought the name fits. ;)

I hope the fluff/vanilla smut wasn't too sappy. lol It's not easy to write smut, even harder when the people involved aren't supposed to know the terms let alone know what they're supposed to be doing. Egad! My muse will probably hide somewhere after this. lol

Dang, I don't know why I felt kinda sad ending this, I think because I have to go through the same emotions I felt when I watched the last episode. It was so bittersweet!

As an anime, not sure I'd recommend DitF to my friends, heresy I know. lol but the last episodes kinda messed up the series, I realized it the more I tried to analyze its world-building, and I'm not really that picky, it doesn't have to be complicated or mind-blowing or even unique, it just have to make sense, and unfortunately DitF opened so many plotholes on its universe that had me scratching my head.

I still love MitsuKoko, that's for sure. I don't really need deep, complicated characters to fall in love, they just have to make sense in my head. haha. And these two definitely makes me smile. I still stand by my honest opinion, they're the best part of DitF. :D

To **adamheyman** \- please don't feed my muse any more crazy ideas, she's whacked up already as it is. lol

To all future readers and reviewers, thank you and hope this was a fun read, a pleasant escape from the daily grind of life. Much love!


End file.
